Snuggles
by hochmodel
Summary: Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy pull a prank on Starfire and Robin. Starfire and Robin get their revenge...


Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans.

_**If you are going to review, please be nice!**_

Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven all prepared to crash for the night.

"OYY. I'm tired." Cyborg said. He yawned a fake yawn.

"Me too." Beast Boy said.

"Well come on team, let's all go to bed." Robin said. The teens prepared for bed, or, at least, two did.

"Be careful Rae," Beast Boy whispered, as quietly as possible.

"Shh," Raven responded, as she levitated two _certain someone's _into the living room.

The next day, Robin and Starfire were snuggling up against each other on the couch, still asleep. (aww.) Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg were behind the kitchen counter, with a camera that had pictures of Starfire and Robin in it. Starfire noticed the slight movement of what she thought was her bed, and frowned. Robin noticed the unusual heaviness, and frowned. They both opened an eye (Robin did behind his mask) and screamed. Starfire flew to the other corner of the room, her face a light pink color. Robin was on the couch, hypervenalating(sp?) with a crimson face.

Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy stood up, and started laughing like crazy. (Yes, even Raven.)

"Dude, you… you…you… should've seen…your faces!!! HAHAHAHAH!!" Beast Boy managed to choke out.

"Guys, what happened?! I WENT TO MY OWN ROOM LAST NIGHT!!" Robin screamed at the top of his lungs. In all honesty, he didn't mind being on the couch with Starfire at all. (NO, HE IS NOT A PERVERT!!!)

"AND I WENT TO THE CHAMBERS OF MY BED!!" Starfire yelled.

"Raven, here, levitated you two to the couch last night. You guys make the cutest couple!" Cyborg choked out.

"GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!" Robin chased the two boys, because Raven was smart enough to transport herself to her room. Starfire, not in the mood for total vengeance, decided to get a snack. She noticed something on the floor. She threw starbolts at the boys immediately.

"**WHAT. IS. THIS?"** Starfire asked in a voice so scary, the BrotherHood of Evil would have been running for the hills.

"T-T-T-That's a-a-a c-c-c-a-a-m-m-er-a-a." Beast Boy stuttered.

"I KNOW IT IS A CAMERA!!!! DID YOU TWO CHLORBAGS TAKE PICTURES OF US?!"

Cyborg and Beast Boy slowly nodded. "We are sooo getting you back." Robin said with an evil grin. The two boys gulped.

Later that night: "SHH! Come on Star."

"Robin, do not rush me."

In the morning, Beast Boy and Cyborg were on the couch, cuddled up together, their faces just inches away from each other. Robin and Stafire were on the ceiling above them, with a camera all out of film.

Cyborg and Beastboy woke up.

"**DUUUUUDE!!!!!!!!!!" **screamed Beast Boy.

"**AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **screamed Cyborg.

Starfire and Robin were laughing from the ceiling, a camera dangling from Robin's hand. 'I told you we would get you back!"

"YO!! SOOO NOT FUNNY!!!" Cyborg yelled.

"Neither is the prank you pulled on us." Starfire stated.

"Tell you what," Robin stated in a-oh-so-leader-type-of-way. "We'll both agree not to post the pictures, okay? Both of us will ruin the negatives, making them impossible to see. _Deal?"_

Beast Boy looked down. "Deal." He said sadly. Then he got an idea. "Starfire, would you come down here for a second?"

"Sure?" answered one confused Starfire. When she was close enough, Beast Boy grabbed her, and kissed her! It lasted for about a minute!

"He's going to pay," thought Robin.

"Hey Robin, if you don't mind, I'll just keep kissing your _best_ friend." Beast Boy said, sounding like a pervert. The only thing that kept Robin from sending him to the infirmary was what Starfire did next.

"But I do mind." She said calmly, eyes alight, starbolt in hand. Beast Boy gulped.

Several starbolts later, Starfire calmly walked out of the room with a _very_ happy Robin, Cyborg on the floor laughing, and Beast Boy cowering in a corner.

End

**So what did you think? In the words of a close friend, "Don't judge me." Hope your reading this close friend! To anyone writing flames, BE NICE!!!!!!!**


End file.
